Description: (Applicant's Description) Basic research in the Molecular Oncology Program is directed at understanding molecular mechanisms of oncogenesis with a view toward development of more effective cancer therapies. This goal is being achieved through research related to the program?s three focus areas: (1) signal transduction from the cell surface to the nucleus, (2) nuclear transcription factors and regulation of gene expression, and (3) discovery of new drugs to treat cancer based on targeting signal transduction and gene control mechanisms. In addition to providing scientific focus and leadership, the Program Leader's efforts are directed at stimulation of interdisciplinary and translational studies involving both intra- and interprogrammatic collaborations. The Molecular Oncology Program comprises 21 faculty members, the majority of whom have been recruited in recent years from outside institutions. Research in this program is funded by $4,3 million in annual direct costs, most of which is peer-reviewed, including over $3,2 million from NCI and all other NIH. One program project grant in cancer drug discovery is funded by NCI, representing an intra-programmatic collaborative effort, and another program project in molecular oncology with a strong translational focus, representing an inter-programmatic collaboration, is pending review by NCI. The program members have been highly productive, with significant numbers of joint publications resulting from intra- and interprogrammatic collaborations. This tremendous progress in the Molecular Oncology Program has been greatly facilitated by the Cancer Center's continuing commitment in terms of new faculty recruitment and development of the research infrastructure, including state-of-the-art core facilities. Plans for the future include additional recruitment of new faculty to further strengthen drug discovery and cancer genetics.